Evil Sultan
The Evil Sultan, as his name suggests, is an Evil Monarch threatening to become The New Ruler of Agrabah and a Minor Villain in Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge. He is a deadly adversary astride the Golden Phoenix, his flying Mechanical Bird. After The Evil Sultan appeared in The Ancient City and kidnaps The Real Sultan of Agrabah, Aladdin flies the Magic Carpet into battle, dodging his launched missiles and watch out when he slams on the brakes. Aladdin won this aerial battle and have rescue Princess Jasmine's father, The True Sultan of Agrabah while he also collected the 4th and last Serpent Idol from the fallen Evil Sultan before Aladdin meets The Mystic in Nasira's disguise. Gallery Evil Sultan Attack.jpg|The Evil Sultan attacked in The Ancient City before kidnaps The real Sultan of Agrabah and bring him to Nasira Jafar's sister. Ahhaaah I have you now.jpg|"Hahahahaha! I have you now!" Aladdin Vs Evil Sultan.jpg|Aladdin Battle The Evil Sultan in The Ancient City to rescued The real Sultan of Agrabah so he won't get to Nasira. I have you now.jpg|The Evil Sultan spots Aladdin and The real Sultan Of Agrabah. Evil Sultan attack.jpg|"Oh, no! The Evil Sultan!" The Evil Sultan zooms down towards Aladdin and The real Sultan of Agrabah. Phoenix.jpg|The Evil Sultan's Mechanical Bird Golden Phoenix. Evil Sultan kidnap The Real sultan.jpg|"Aladdin, help me!" The Evil Sultan captured The real Sultan of Agrabah and took him to Jafar's sister Nasira. Evil Sultan took off in the sky.jpg|The Evil Sultan in Aladdin Nasira's Revenge. Evil Sultan flying.jpg|The Evil Sultan's close up. Evil Sultan mugshot.jpg|The Evil Sultan's mugshot. Evil Sultans turns orange.jpg|The Evil Sultan turns orange when he slams the breaks. Evil Sultans shoots fireballs.jpg|The Evil Sultan fires a missile at Aladdin during Boss Battle. Evil Sultan's Defeat.jpg|The Evil Sultan's Defeated it is unknown that he is dead or alive before Aladdin grabs the last serpent saved The real Sultan Of Agrabah and meet The Mystic in Nasira's disguise. Evil Sultans spins.jpg|The Evil Sultan spins around like a top when he was bein hit by Aladdin and The Carpet. Evil Sultan kidnaped the Real Sultan.jpg|The Evil Sultan flies over The Ancient City with The real Sultan Of Agrabah to bring Nasira to him. Battle with the Evil Sultan.jpg|The Evil Sultan's Loading Screen. maxresdefault.jpg Sultan.jpg Phoneix turn orange.jpg|The Evil Sultan's Golden Phoenix. There you are Sultan.jpg|The Evil Sultan and his Mechanical Bird The Golden Phoenix at The Ancient City. I'm getting closer.jpg|The Evil Sultan chased The real Sultan Of Agrabah before captured him. 6b81387eec371cddbdbd78aa745060a2.png|The Evil Sultan's Turban. Evil Sultan loses control.jpg|The Evil Sultan got hit by Aladdin during the Battle. Evil sultan turning orange.jpg|The Evil Sultan slams the breaks when he turns orange. The Evil Sultan catch The Sultan..jpg|The Evil Sultan catch The real Sultan Of Agrabah before kidnaps him in The Ancient City. The Evil Sultan's Chased.jpg Evil Sultan flies.jpg The Evil Sultan with The Sultan Of Agrabah..jpg|The Evil Sultan flies in The Ancient City. Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Video game villains Category:Men Category:Adults Category:Minor Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil geniuses Category:Masters of Evil Category:Villains who fly Category:Villains who can fly Category:Sorcerers Category:Disney Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Middle Eastern villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Disney Characters